The present invention relates to an extramedullary proximal tibial guide. In the prior art, proximal tibial saw guides are known. However, Applicant is unaware of any such device including all of the features and aspects of the present invention.
Several problems persist in surgical procedures which are employed to install a knee joint prosthesis on a patient. One of the key problem areas concerns resection of the proximal tibia and the present invention is designed to facilitate such resection in a safer, more effective manner.
When resecting the proximal tibia, the patellar tendon must be everted and turned laterally. The attachment of the patellar tendon on the tibial tubercle is quite close to the location where resection is to take place and, as such, it is important to provide an instrument which will protect the patellar tendon during the resection procedure. Applicant is unaware of any prior art tibial saw guide which provides this protection.
In a further aspect, in prior art proximal tibial saw guides, the surface of the guide defining the bottom extent of the saw guide slot traditionally is specifically shaped to mimic the shape of the proximal tibia. As such, with the structure of the saw guide defining the bottom of the slot so that the bottom of the slot on both side walls thereof is flush with the proximal tibial surface, it is not possible for the surgeon to specifically visualize precisely how far from the extreme proximal end of the tibia the resection will take place. As such, a need has developed for a proximal tibial saw guide which may accurately and precisely guide resection of the proximal tibia while permitting the surgeon to visualize the precise location of the resection prior to commencing with the resection.
In a further aspect, while prior art proximal tibial saw guides have included features permitting macro adjustment of the particular position Of the saw guide on the proximal tibia, a need has developed, as surgical techniques have become more precise, to devise a cutting head which may be held in such a manner that micro adjustment is possible. Such micro adjustment requires constraint of the tibial saw guide with fastening means permitting micro adjustments including angulatory adjustments. This problem also arises due to the fact that prior art surgical saw guides for resecting the proximal tibia engage the proximal tibia with a large surface area of engagement. This large surface area of engagement makes it more difficult to perform micro adjustments due to the frictional forces caused by such a large surface area. As such, a need has developed for a surgical saw guide for resection of the proximal tibia which addresses these deficiencies in the prior art.
In prior art proximal tibial saw guides, in order to perform the various adjustments in configuration of the device to permit accommodation to a particular surgical site, large adjustment knobs are often provided. These knobs can sometimes interfere with the surgical procedure and, even where such interference is subtle, a need has developed to provide adjustment means which is more aesthetic than known adjustment means while maintaining full functionality.
In a further aspect, a need has developed for a securing device to secure the ankle bracket to the ankle of the patient which may easily be adjusted while providing secure attachment.
It is with these problems in mind that the present invention was developed.